DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this project is to develop and conduct a one-week interdisciplinary workshop focused on the application of developmental science to research related to the health and development of infants, children, and youth. Of particular concern are the linkages between biological, biobehavioral, and sociocultural factors in the study of health and development of an ever changing organism, the child. Making these linkages involves conceptualizing research from an ecological and developmental perspective, considering issues related to measurement of biological, biobehavioral, and sociocultural factors both as mediators and outcomes of health and development, designing longitudinal studies, and using sophisticated statistical measures that adequately evaluate the complex models needed to study health and development of children. The workshop is geared to new investigators, early in their careers, with an interest in this area of research. The workshop will be presented by experts from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Duke University, and from consultants from other areas of the country and the world.